Roomies!
by AwkwardTuna
Summary: Jade and Tori are roommates and things are heating up between them in more ways then one! Started off as a oneshot but is now a two shot!


_**A/N: Here's a short oneshot (for now) to pay for lost time and a lack of updates. Nothing special, just some nice smut ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of its affiliated content.**_

Jade and Tori had ended up becoming roomies after graduating from Hollywood Arts. Everyone, of course, found this outcome to be rather odd and unexpected, Jade had eased up on her bullying of Tori come senior year but they were far from being roomate material for each other. Everyone had summed it up to them needing to save money while both attending Juilliard, and differences aside, both couldn't deny that they'd rather live with the other rather than some random weirdo.

Though things had calmed down between the two roomies, they'd quickly escalated within weeks of being in such constant close proximity with each other. Tori was constantly on Jade's back about her hygiene and odd work hours (that usually ended up with Jade working on any loud project whenever Tori was sleeping or Jade shouting at Tori for working on music while Jade was sleeping), and of course; Jade's creepy choice of decour didn't make their "home" very friendly for any of Tori's possible boyfriends. Jade's sleeping schedule was so jacked that she often overlooked basic hygiene needs, often going days without showering or changing clothes; she stayed locked in her room for days on end, only to manifest like some dark cloud behind Tori whenever she cooked something in the kitchen. Jade would eat, and disappear to her room for days yet again. Frankly, Tori was thoroughly, done.

Jade on the other hand, didn't have as many qualms with her "roomie". She'd endured all of her annoying little quirks since highschool and had become basically immune to them, she did however, have one issue. Tori's rude and selfish desire to rise at the crack of dawn and join the birds for a "who has the higher pitch" contest. Spoiler alert: Tori always won. The peppy annoyance would romp around their apartment, making breakfast, preparing for the day, and warming up her pipes; all while Jade was trying to catch up on days of missed sleep.

They'd tried to work out a less aggravating schedule but it always ended in screaming, some threats of bodily harm on Jade's end, and the slamming of doors. The pairs work schedules were stacked against each other and weren't flexible with Jade's father had set them up in the apartment, Jade deemed it fair to stake decorative management claims over the living room. It was like someone drew inspiration for their living room from a horror novel, Tori didn't mind it...it was…"charming" as she put it when discussing it to Andre. But her feelings soon changed when she'd brought a boy home.

She'd been seeing Tyler for a couple of months now and was gonna bring him back home for some Tori loving. Tyler had been cool with the decor initially but over dinner his feelings changed upon sighting the assorted skulls that Tori had begged Jade to tuck away in some hidden nook of any shelf. Tyler bullshitted some excuse and bailed, claiming he couldn't get in the mood with skulls and cobwebs just past Tori's bedroom door. She was left angry and unsatisfied that night.

When she saw Jade, she demanded to have the decor changed, Jade refused and the Tyler incident happened twice more before Tori stopped bringing boys home.

So, as Tori sat on her bed, a boxed package in hand, she squealed gleefully before shutting her mouth. She jumped from her bed and checked the house for Jade before heading back to her room and locking the door. She carefully opened the box and pulled out a simple, pink, sleek, and phallic shaped dildo. The past week Jade had been rather not busy as she haunted their apartment, leaving Tori with no chance to use this, nonetheless unbox it in peace. But Jade was _gone_ and she had an itch she needed to scratch. She'd already called into work as "sick" and she had no classes for the day, everything was going perfectly.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes as she settled on her bed. Slowly she worked her hands down her body, starting at her mouth as she sucked on her fingers, wetting them and dragging them along her neck and to her breasts. She glided her wet fingers around her areola and skirted dangerously close to her nipples but never actually touched them. A chorus of soft gasps and ragged breathing filled the room, as her left hand pinched at her flesh, many would be shocked but Tori enjoyed a little pain with her pleasure.

She reluctantly took her right hand off of her breast and reached for her new pink friend and guided it to her slick heated entrance. She teased the head of the toy along her slit, rubbing at her labia and dipping in her entrance only to withdraw it again. She was quietly moaning at this, and grunted when the toy slipped a little too far into her. She'd read up on _edging_ techniques just for this moment, so she didn't want to rush her orgasm, but wanted to prolong it so the final orgasm's sheer intensity would knock her socks off. She slipped up and gasped as her wrist pushed the toy deeper into her.

" _Oh tonight was gonna be great" she eagerly thought as she slowly pulled the toy out of her._

Jade struggled as she jammed her key into the door, unlocked it, and then made her entrance into the house. On her arms were several plastic bags filled with various cooking ingredients, some booze, and some ridiculous card game that she hated sober but would love when smashed.

This was all to makeup with Tori.

The brunette had been rather fitful these past few months, Jade could hear it in her voice and could definitely tell by her actions. She didn't get up early every morning to sing her little ole heart out, and when she did, it was very lackluster and usually ended up with Tori passed out on her keyboard. Jade had felt bad about driving away all of Tori's fuck buddies, but even though she fronted like she didn't give a damn, she knew how it felt to want to be railed so hard you forget your name and to not get it. No matter how evil she was, she couldn't do that to friend, hell, not even to Tori. So early that day she'd gone out shopping for ingredients for an authentic Latino meal(she'd called papa Vega on her way to the supermarket for instructions of Tori's favorite recipe).

She set everything she'd bought out and got to work.

If she was being completely honest here, Jade was pretty happy that Tori had not gone all the way with that scumbag Tyler, and don't even get her started on Eric and James. Jade sorta maybe had a crush on Tori, though she was sure it was more of a lust over love thing. Tori had known Jade was Bisexual and didn't have a problem with it, so much so that she found it completely appropriate to prance around in skimpy night wear around Jade the entire time they lived together. Jade would try to relax with a good horror movie on the couch, and there Tori was with her little extra short-shorts on, constantly passing in front of the T.V. to wazz because the movie was so scary. Tori seemed to forget that Jade was a very sexual being and was very into pussy so Jade retreated to her room, acting as if she was busy when really she was trying to prevent herself from jumping Tori's bones.

Halfway through the making of her meal, Jade swore she heard a sound from somewhere in the rooms. She had brushed it off as only a trick of the mind, seeing as Tori was at work right now and Jade was obviously in the kitchen. She kept thinking that way until she heard that noise again, only this time at a slightly different pitch. She paused her movements as she listened intently for the noise, and sure enough she heard it again. She dropped her cooking utensil and quickly strided into her room, she pushed the door open to find nothing when she heard a pained yelp come from Tori's room.

" _Shit! I gotta help Tori"_ Jade panicked.

Jade dashed down the hall and crashed into Tori's room, knocking the door open with her fists raised, ready to attack the perp.

When she saw what was in front of her, her adrenaline quickly drained from her system and she stood there like an idiot at what she saw.

Tori was laid out on her bed, her cute little extra short-shorts haphazardly thrown on the floor along with her other clothes. She was resting her head against her many pillows and her back was almost uncomfortably arched towards the sky. Her pert breasts were littered with little bruises and small wet trails as well. Her chocolate nipples were erect and blushed deeply at their exposure. The little bruises and wet trails continued down to Tori's pussy, which was soaked, a little wet spot had formed right below her pussy as the quick moving wrist worked a pink dildo in and out of her. The wrist came to an abrupt stop when the wrist's owner seen Jade standing in her room, and Jade groaned out in frustration at this.

Then she remembered just whose wrist that was and just who she'd burst in on.

Tori was wide eyed, her mouth still parted and releasing tiny shuttering breaths(probably a mixture of shock from being caught and how horny she was Jade mused). The Latina's face was flushed and a slight glaze of sweat covered her body, her wrist twitched a little, pushing the dildo into Tori a bit more as more of her pre-cum dripped out. Jade watched slack jawed at the scene, the little twitch of the wrist had reminded her of exactly what she was interrupting, almost as if saying " _hey could you leave I was in the middle of somethin' here"_.

"Fuck Tori i'm so sorry let me just get outta your hair-" Jade said embarrassedly, tripping on Tori's shorts as she fell backwards onto the bed. She hastily jumped up but failed to notice the position of her elbow, which bent and pushed the pink dildo completely into Tori.

She all but screamed out her orgasm as she came so hard her eyes rolled back into her head. Her back arched even more than before and her hips twitched back and forth still seeking to be filled even further with the toy. Her eyebrows drew up and she muttered a series of "oh fuck" as she came down from her orgasm. Jade was deathly still. Her elbow still holding the dildo in place, a little whine from Tori reminded her that she was probably super sensitive from her orgasm so she drew her arm back. Quietly she stood from bed and ran out the room red in the face and heart beating so hard she could feel it in her throat. She ran past the kitchen then back tracked to cut the fire off as she didn't want the meal to burn any further, grabbed her keys and hauled ass out the front door.

Tori was still stunned at what just happened. Right before Jade's entry Tori was about to finish herself off, so when Jade burst in she froze, aware that any efforts in trying to hide herself would end up in her literally coming in front of her frenemy. Then Jade went and did it for her. Leave it up to her to get in the wackiest situations even out of high school. She had to admit it though, that was probably the best orgasm of her life and her knowledge of edging paid a big part in that. Her body hummed pleasantly at the release and she was satisfied beyond reason. Even though she dreaded facing Jade again, she ignored the rising fear in her belly and focused on the content soreness in her wrist as she got up to jump in the shower.

She squirted some soap in her palm as she stepped under the warm spray of water, "maybe that'll teach her to stop ruining my sex life."

 _ **A/N: This story was initially supposed to be a oneshot but somewhere along the line things took an interesting turn and it will be a two shot, i'll post the next chapter tomorrow my friends. Now I know the idea of all of this is very outlandish and incredibly unrealistic, but I wanted it to be kind of crazy to kinda reflect their bonding in the show(Jade hugging Tori as a little Asian girl hangs from the ceiling, Jade tickling Tori and having a great time then suddenly going back to the bitch we all know and love) if that makes any sense. But crazy sex scenes put aside, I hope you all enjoyed this story! There's gonna be some new info about stories below this so feel free to skip it or not.**_

 _ **Alright, as I mentioned before in one of my previous updates, I am working on several new things to upload! I have a Mystery Jori multi-chaptered fic, a smut multi-chaptered Jori fic, a Jori AU multi-chaptered story(where the gang still attends Hollywood Arts but their talents are all switched), and finally a series of unrelated prompts that will be Jori and are inspired from a book i've been reading this summer. You should be expecting the first chapter of the mystery fic within the next week or two and then the Witchy Woman update I promised; the other fics are still being researched and I unfortunately have not started reworking The Pool GIrl, so that is still on hold.**_

 _ **That's all for now, thank you for reading this really long Author's Note if you stuck around for the extended bit and thanks for any reviews and follows/favs, I'll see you all later!**_


End file.
